


仅言，无以为碍

by tiffamalfoy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, 日常甜品, 求婚
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/pseuds/tiffamalfoy
Summary: Daniel回想起了某个特殊的日子。





	仅言，无以为碍

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just say there's nothing holding you back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674781) by [bonotje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje). 



> 作者序：  
> 仅以本文献给Dr3amingInColour。  
> 这是Cuddling那篇文的番外，但我认为它也可以单独成篇。  
> 感谢@Dr3amingInColour 给我的灵感，落笔成文可能和构想的不太一样，但不管如何希望你能阅读愉快：D

　　他们一起窝在公寓的沙发上。它曾是Max的房子，但他俩在一起一年了，Daniel留在自己家的次数越来越少，于是他们决定搬到一起住。Max的房子更大，决定起来不难。

 　　两人把毯子裹得严严实实的，电视里小声播放着刚回归的Top Gear _（译者注：BBC电视台出品的一档汽车节目）_ ，但是两人都没认真在看。Max靠在Daniel身上，后者一只手绕过肩膀将他圈在怀里，另一只手摩挲着他的手指。他的目光落在Max的左手无名指上，那里有个“D”字纹身，但是上面的戒指没了——Max早上洗完澡经常忘记戴上。他又看向自己的左手，指环正闪着光，露出其下的一小截字母“M”。

 　　看到这两个字母，他不由想起故事的开端，想起“M”字纹身的起源。事实上它并不浮夸，和目前的状况还有点儿类似。

 

　　---

 

　　他是被厨房里锅碗瓢盆的哐当声吵醒的。撸了把脸赶走睡意，他从床上爬起来，在地上的衣物堆里捞起一条慢跑裤套上，穿过客厅，踱进厨房。他嗅着美食的香味，在厨房的拐角处找到了正在火炉边上忙碌的Max。但让他眼前一亮的是并不是这个。Max光着上半身，只穿了一条裤衩，正哼着歌摆着臀，在平底锅里翻炒着什么。

 　　Daniel发出一声惊叹，双臂环过MAX的腰，探寻着在他的肩窝印上一吻：“你在做什么？”

 　　“Wentelteefjes _（荷兰语：法国吐司）_ 。”

 　　 “什么？”Daniel疑惑的问，显然这个荷兰词汇他的男友还没有教过他。

 　　 “Uhm，英语怎么讲来着……我猜是French toast _（英语：法国吐司）_ ？”

 　　 “你还会做法国吐司？”

　　 “别大惊小怪的，我当然知道怎么做。”

 　　“是吗？你去跟上周末烧焦的披萨说呀。”Daniel说，他贴着Max的肩膀，把笑容藏在里面。

 　　 “能不能让我好好把早饭做完。”Max摇了摇头。Daniel放开手，想给他腾出忙碌的空间，但对方抓着他的胳膊重新绕回了腰上，“我又没说要你走。”

　　他在Max的肩膀上又吻了一下，跟着他一起挪动，直到做完早餐。

 

 　　他们一同坐到了客厅的沙发上吃早餐，电视里正播着早间新闻。他们从床铺上扯了条羽绒被到沙发上来，把两个人裹在里面，边咬着吐司边分享沾满糖浆的黏腻亲吻。

 　　顷刻，当Daniel把盘子放进厨房走回客厅，发现Max正在摆弄他的PS手柄。他能听到电视上FIFA的游戏音还有低声的抱怨，看来他的男友被FIFA夺走了。但当他坐回沙发，认命的点开手机游戏，Max却把二号手柄丢给了他。

 　　 “你知道的我不会玩FIFA。”

 　　 “多练才能熟能生巧呀。”

 　　 “你知道我们可以练别的。”他征询的挑了挑眉。

 　　 “快点Babe，只是个游戏而已。”Max边说边为自己的球队挑选球员，几乎没有把眼睛从屏幕上挪开，“如果你赢了，我就让你在浴室里干我。”他眨了眨眼。

 　　这还差不多，Daniel想。他选择了皇家马德里，觉得能把Max这个巴萨粉打得一败涂地。

  

　　他没能赢，当然不可能赢，他玩FIFA的水平糟糕透顶，也没有像Max一样一天4小时沉浸其中。但Max还是在浴室里口了他，所以他也输得心服口服。现在他们回到了沙发上，两人都换上了干净的睡衣，Max靠在Daniel的胸口，头发弄湿了他的上衣。外面天气糟透了，狂风呼啸，暴雨倾盆。他不得不站起来，开门出去抢救快被风刮走的躺椅，而后他们又用羽绒被裹紧了彼此，电视里正放着 Netflix新上的剧目。

 　　新剧烂透了，但他们还是坐在那又看了两集。剧末演职员表第三次滚过的时候，他确信Max靠着自己睡着了。Daniel的掌心伸进他的衣摆，轻抚他平缓起伏的胸口。Max温热的呼吸喷在他的身上，在衣服上留下一片湿斑。他不由温柔的看着他笑了，从羽绒被下抽出另一只手，插进MAX洗完澡后蓬松的发丝里。他发出一声满足的叹息，静静的享受着这一刻。Netflix开始播放新剧的第四集，他听着嘈杂的角色对白，渐渐沉入了梦乡。

  

　　他是被新一轮演职员表的音乐声吵醒的，Netflix询问是否要继续播第五集，原来自己才睡了一小时左右。Max的身体滑了下去，稍稍翻个身把脑袋搁在了他的膝盖上，Daniel发现电视里这么大的声音都没能吵醒他，而自己的膀胱快炸了。

 　　 “Max，我要上厕所。”他晃着Max的肩膀试图唤醒对方。Max缓缓的把脑袋从他的膝盖上抬起来，不满的嘟囔了声，Daniel在他把脑袋搁回去之前，迅速逃开了。

 　　当他释放了自己走回客厅，发现MAX正在来回踱步，和不知道谁通电话。他的头发奇怪的竖在脑袋上，一边走一边挠着肚子。

 　　他听懂了几个词语，那是日久相处学会的。他知道电话那头是Sophie，因为听到MAX说：“Ja mam, morgen vliegen we naar Nederland. _（荷兰语：是的妈，明天我们飞回荷兰。）_ ”他们在说关于明天飞去荷兰的事。明天是Max奶奶的生日，也将是他和对方家庭的第一次接触——两人忙碌的日程让他们没法及早碰面。他不确定自己是否应该紧张，也不能说自己对两人的感情足够自信，觉得见家人没问题了。

 　　当Max发现他靠在门框上的身影时，对着他笑了。他正在听母亲对某件事絮絮叨叨个不停，脸上挂着好笑的表情：“Ja ik weet dat het een verrassing is mama. Oké, ja tot morgen _（荷兰语：是的，我知道这是一个惊喜妈妈。OK，是的，明天见。）_ ”Max挂断了电话。

 　　 “你在和妈妈讨论asses _（英语：屁股）_ 的事？”Daniel问，对他们谈话的第二部分一脸茫然。

 　　 “什么？”

 　　 “你刚说了‘assing’这个词。”

 　　Max发出一阵爆笑。他应该感到尴尬，但对方脸上纯粹的快乐让他放松下来。Max将他拉到身边，解释道，他没有跟妈妈在聊屁股的事，事实上他碰巧听到的谈话内容，是关于一个要给奶奶的惊喜。

 

 　　横亘一整天，他们几乎没有离开过毛毯筑起的爱巢几分钟。面前的茶几上堆着空的披萨纸盒，桌面上粘着没擦干净的酱汁，一片杂乱中还横陈着几个空的啤酒瓶。之前那部Netflix的新剧又开始播了，它再次映入眼帘，却也没能吸引他多久的注意。看起来Max也不甚在意，因为当他起身为两人拿啤酒时，都没有要求暂停。

 　　Daniel的目光追随着他进入房间。慢跑裤松松垮垮的挂在臀部，露出了紧致的腹肌；T恤皱巴巴的，低头时能看到领口下的肌肤；头发乱得像鸟巢，都怪Daniel的手揉了大半天。Max抓起一袋薯片，用牙扯开，笑着看他，眼底闪着光。当他递过来一瓶啤酒，Daniel脱口而出：

 　　 “我们结婚吧。”

 

　　---

 

　　 他还记得Max当时的表情。那袋薯片掉到地上，发出一声巨响。他震惊的张大了嘴。“别跟我开这种玩笑。”他说，对Daniel的话将信将疑。Daniel也难以置信，自己居然把这两个词说出来了。他都没考虑过结婚，更别说谋划求婚了，但此时此刻，时机恰到好处。他清楚自己愿意余生都和Max在这栋房子里渡过，日日笙歌。他知道他们将共同面对风雨，同舟共济。因为他见过Max最糟糕的一面，对方亦然，而他们仍在一起。腻在一起，无所事事，虚度光阴，只做自己。

  

　　 “呼叫Daniel。”Max大声说道，打破了他的幻想。

 　　 “蛤？”

 　　“我问你还要不要再来瓶啤酒。你在想什么呢？”

 　　 “在想我求婚那天。”

 　　 “Hmm，真是不错的一天。”Max哼哼，用力的亲了他一口，起身去拿新的啤酒。

 

　　（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：  
> 首先还是要感谢我这位名字超级难拼10次9错的好基友Lhoyd，我必须花一点时间来吹她给我想的标题中译，简直棒得不能再棒了，充满了文化人的气息（泥垢  
> 其次我要抒发一下对这篇文的喜爱，日常却温馨，平淡却真实，娓娓道来，又有很多打动人的小细节。如果他们真的能在一起，生活的本质也不过如此了：P  
> 最后还是求点赞求留言，圈子虽小，用爱发电也不容易。  
> 我的lof：http://www.lofter.com/blog/500days1word


End file.
